


Look at this Photograph

by WWE_OneshotsandImagines



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 15:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5169461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_OneshotsandImagines/pseuds/WWE_OneshotsandImagines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:I have a one-shot request but I don’t know how to word this well so I’m sorry. Y/N is a backstage photographer and has been asked to photograph Kevin Owens in the locker room. When Kevin gets called to the stage, Y/N follows him out with the camera to take backstage photos, gets knocked to the ground by an arguing Seth and Dean and the camera breaks. Oh and I was wondering if you could use “Babe, calm down just buy a new one.” “First, I’m not your babe you cheeky fucker.” Ty, much love :3!!</p><p>Pairing(s): Kevin Owens x Reader with Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose on the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look at this Photograph

“Alright Kevin you’re up next. Y/N, you’re gonna follow him out with the camera” you here someone say and Kevin nods, heading towards the entrance.

You follow, looking down at your camera to get on the correct setting until you feel something slam into you, knocking your camera to the floor. It breaks into a few pieces and you jump up, seeing red.

“Watch where you’re going!” You scream at no one in particular.

Seth Rollins turns and looks at you, “ I’m sorry. I was busy arguing with an asshole, I didn’t see you behind me.”

“Hey! Who the fuck are you calling asshole? I’m not the one who turned into a sell-out prick.” Dean Ambrose says, getting in Seth’s face.

They start screaming at each other again and you pick up the pieces of your camera, shoving both of them on your way past.

Kevin walks over to you, “Babe, calm down just buy a new one.”

“First off, I’m not your babe you cheeky fucker.” You say “and second, that camera wasn’t cheap.”

“But you could be.” Kevin says, completely ignoring the second half of your statement.

You roll your eyes “in your fucking dreams asshole.” You say, walking away leaving him standing there speechless.


End file.
